Kesä, Aurinko ja Meri
by Aminada
Summary: Jatko tarina ficille "Onko sulla pokkaa?"! Gilbert on taas saanut kuten tavallisestikkin mahtavan idean! Tällä kertaa hän rahtaa koko porukan mukaan rannalle! Mitä he siellä sitten keksivätkään, se sinun täytyy itse selvittää!


**Tässä siis jatkoa tarinalle "Onko sulla pokkaa?". Anteeksii etten saanut tehtyä tätä aikaisemmin loppuun! On ollut paljon kiireitä ja inspiraation puutekkin vaivasi. Toivottavasti tästä tuli edes melko kelvollinen jatko tarina! Aion tehdä kuitenkin eri lomien inspiroimia Gakuen hetalia tarinoita jatkossaki joten otan vastaan ehdotuksia esim. viikonlopuista tai vaikka syyslomasa kertoviin tarinoihin ideoita! No, nauttikkaa ficistä!**

En omista tietenkään Hetaliaa enkä muutakaan, nimittäin jos omistaisin Hetaliassa olisi virallista usuk:ta ja muuta yaoita ;)

* * *

"Ja taas kerran MAHTAVA minä keksi parhaan tavan viettää lomaa!", Gilbert huusi rannalla veden rajassa. Lintu hänen päänsä päällä yhtyi omistajan selitykseen. Ludwig levitti isoa vilttiä Felicianon kanssa hiekalle ja huokaili katsellessaan veljensä epämääräistä sähläystä. Feliciano alkoi purkaa tavaroita repusta ja eväskorista. Ludwig katseli Felicianon touhuja hymyillen, mutta havahtui hetken päästä. "Otitko sinä pelkkää pastaa mukaan?!" hän huusi osoittaen montaa lautasta jotka olivat täynnä pastaa. "Ve~ Otin minä vielä sen lisäksi leipiä, gelatoa, hedelmiä, mansikoita, sipsejä, mehua ja limonadia." Italialainen luetteli ja hymyili Ludwigille. `Me tulimme tänne viettämään aikaa puoleksi päiväksi ja hänellä on ruokaa mukana yhtä paljon, kuin jos lähtisimme viikoksi jonnekkin erämaahan´ Ludwig huokaisi ja katseli aavaa merta joka välkkyi sinisenä.

Vähän sivummalla Ludwigista ja Felicianosta olivat oman vilttinsä levittäneet ja aurinkovarjonsa avanneet Elizaveta ja Roderich. "Eikö olekin mukava ilma? Juuri täydellisen aurinkoista ja lämmintä." Elizaveta sanoi samalla kaataen teetä. Hän ojensi kupillisen Roderichille. Roderich nyökkäsi ja siemaisi teetään. Tietysti heillä oli myös mukana teeleipää, keksejä ja erilaisia leipiä. "Kesesese~ Elizavetahan kestitsee aristokraattia täällä ihan kuin aviomiestään." Gilbert oli ilmestynyt jostain heidän vilttinsä viereen ja naureskeli kovaan ääneen. "Gilbert minä varoitan sinua. Jos et lähde siitä tällä sekunnilla en vastaa mistään mitä sinulle käy." Elizaveta sanoi ärsyyntyneenä. "Kesese~ Älä viitsi Liz! Ei kai sinusta ole tullut tollainen tylsimys Roderichin seurassa? No niinhän sitä sanotaan, että ajan myötä avioparit alkavat muistuttaa toisiaan!" Gilbert nauroi niin paljon, että kaatui maahan. Seuraava asia minkä hän näki, kun sai nauramiselta avattua silmänsä, oli Elizaveta ja lapio. Gilbert anoi ja huusi, mutta mikään ei auttanut eikä Elizavetaa kiinnostanutkaan tämän anomiset.

"Hirveä meteli... Miksi minä ylipäätään lähdin mukaan? Ai niin! Koska idiootti Alfred pyysi ja intti niin kauan kunnes suostuin." Arthur valitti ja sekoitti teetään. "Älä nyt Artie! Sanoithan itsekkin lopulta, että tästä voisi tulla hauskaa!" Alfred sanoi puhaltaen samalla ilmaa suureen uimarenkaaseen joka oli koristeltu tähdillä. Arthur joi teetään ja yritti lukea samalla, mutta ei pystynyt olemaan ihmettelemättä mihin Alfred tarvitsi uimarengasta. "Noin nyt siinä on tarpeeksi ilmaa!". "Mihin sinä uimarengasta tarvitset? Siis sinähän tietääkseni osaat uida.." Arthur ihmetteli. Alfred naurahti, "Sinua varten tietysti! Enhän minä halua, että sinä hukut mereen! Ja sehän olisi tylsyyden huippu tulla rannalle ja istua viltillä koko aika!". Arthur lehahti punaiseksi ja peitti kirjalla kasvonsa. Mielessään hän oli iloinen ja onnessaan, kun Alfred oli ajatellut häntä ja ostanut uimarenkaan, mutta Alfredille hän valitti siitä kuinka tyhmää oli ostaa vain tätä kertaa varten uimarengas ja ei häntä varten olisi tarvinnut edes tuhlata rahaa turhuuteen. "No jos tämä oli turhuus niin olivatko myös ne ruusut turhia mitkä eilen toin sinulle?" Alfred sanoi virne kasvoillaan ja Arthur ei saanut sanaa sanottua. Amerikkalainen alkoi nauraa ja etsi itselleen juotavaa kuunnellen samalla Arthurin vastaväitteitä.

"Bruder! Gilbert! Missä olet?!" Ludwig huusi. Felicianolla oli nälkä joten he olivat ajatelleet syödä päivällistä, mutta Gilbertiä ei näy missään. Ludwig katselee rantaa etsien veljeään. Lopulta hän näkee veden rajassa hiekka kasan jonka keskellä on käsi. Käden päällä oleva pieni lintu vahvistaa Ludwigin epäilyt ja hän menee kaivamaan veljensä ylös hiekasta. " Bruder se oli kullä sinun ihan oma syysi, että Elizaveta hautasi sinut sinne.." Ludwig sanoi ottaen samalla haarukallisen pastaa. "Sillä naisella ei ole huumorintajua! Minä vain ystävällisesti heitin läppää siinä ja se suuttui!" Gil sanoi haarukoiden samalla ruokaa suuhunsa. Ruokarauha kuitenkin häiriintyi taas kerran, kun jostain kuului hirveä huuto. "CHIGIIIIIII! IDIOOTTI ET KOSKE MINUUN!". "Mutta Lovi Mi amor! Se on yleistä, että pariskunnat pitävät toisiaan kädestä.". Feli, Ludwig ja Gilbert kääntyivät katsomaan hirveän huudon aiheuttajia joita ei ollut kylläkään kovin vaikea arvata. Lovino ja Antonio tulivat rannalle johtavia portaita alas ilmeisesti tapellen siitä, että saako Antonio pitää Lovia kädestä kiinni. "FELI! Miksi peruna urpot ovat myös täällä!?" Lovi raivosi päästyään viltin luo. "Ve~ Rannalle menohan oli Gilbertin idea joten miksei hän olisi täällä fratello?" Feli sanoi hymyillen ja Lovi taas katsoi Antoniota murhaavasti, "Ja sinä sanoit, että SINÄ keksit rannalle menon etkä puhunut mitään siitä että tämä olisi joku asuntolan yhteinen huviretki!". "Lovi mi amor, se riippuu mistä suunnasta sitä katsoo! Katsos Gil keksi kyllä retken mutta minä keksin että sinä voisit tulla mukaan!" Antonio selitti hiukan hermostuneena. Lopulta kymmenen minuutin tappelun jälkeen Lovi suostui istumaan alas ja nauttimaan meri-ilmasta.

"No niin eikös ole aika kehittää jotain tekemistä?!" Gil pompassi ylös viltiltä ja nauroi kovaan ääneen. "Niiku mitä esim?" kysyi Feliks, joka oli päätynyt myös rannalle Toriksen kanssa. Lovino mutisi itsekseen jotain urpoista ja saksalaisista. "Miten olisi koppipallo? Tuolla pidemmällä on verkkokin!" Antonio ehdotti. Asiaa mietittiin hetki, mutta heti oli selvää, että Antonion ehdotus valittaisiin. "Okei no valitaan sitten joukkueiden kapteenit. Ketkä ovat halukkaita tähän tehtävään?" Ludwig kyseli. Gil nosti heti käden ylös ja Alfred myös. Kun kerran kukaan muu ei halunnut kapteeneiksi Alfred ja Gilbert valittiin. Joukkueet muodostuivat seuraavanlaisiksi: Gilbertin joukkueesen kuuluivat Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino ja Feliks, Alfredin joukkueseen taas kuuluivat Arthur, Elizaveta, Roderich, Toris ja- "Hetkonen! Meitä on liian vähän! Mun joukkueesta puuttuu yks pelaaja!" Alfred valitti. "Mi-minä voin tulla pelaamaan sinun joukkueeseesi.." kuului ääni Alfredin takaa. "Matthew! Ai säki olit täälä! Mä yhtään huomannu ja sun ansiosta meillä on nyt tasamäärä pelaajia!" Alfred nauroi ja taputti veljeään selkään. Alfredia lukuunottamatta kaikilla pyöri päässä sama kysymys ´kuka tuo on?´.

"Okei eli pelataan perus pudotustyylillä! Ja peli alkaa.. NYT!" Ludwig huusi ja heitti pallon toiselle puolelle. Elizaveta sai pallon kiinni ja heitti sen suoraan Gilbertin otsaan. "HETKONEN! Eiks toi ole sääntöjen vastaista?!" Gil valitti ja osoitti Elizavetaa. "Ei minun tietääkseni? Sääntöhän on, että jos et saa palloa kiinni niin se joka on lähimpänä palloa tippuu pelistä pois." Ludwig selitti ja Gil käveli kentään viereen istumaan ja valittamaan. Pallo lähti taas liikkeelle ja se lensi pitkään puolelta toiselle. Alfred heitti lopulta pallon kohti Feliä, joka hätääntyi ja alkoi juosta palloa pakoon. Onneksi Ludwig sai pallon kiinni ennen kuin se osui hiekkaan. Ludwig heitti pallon Roderichia kohti, joka ei tehnyt elettäkään ottaakseen pallon kiinni. Gil alkoi jo kentän laidalla juhlia kuvitellessaan, että Roderich tippuisi. Mutta juhlat loppuivat lyhyeen, kun Elizaveta oli ilmestynyt Roderichin eteen ja heitti pallon suoraan Feliksen jalkojen juureen. "Siis tää peli ei oo niinku todellakaan mua varten!" hän sanoi mennessään kentän reunalle seisomaan ja kannustamaan muita. "No niin nyt peli menee vakavaksi.." Antonio sanoi ja hymyili pelottavasti. Hän seisoi pallo kädessään vähän aikaa ja kävi läpi vastajoukkuetta. "No Niin! Täst lähtee!" Antonio hyppäsi ja heitti pallon niin, että hän sai tiputettua Elizavetan. "Mitäs te nyt teette kun teidän paras pelaajanne lähti?" Antonio sanoi hymyillen pirullisesti. Alfred otti pallon maasta ja naurahti. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo kuvitteletko sinä voittavasi? No, jos kerran leikki loppui nyt niin.. Eiköhän aloiteta ÄKKIKUOLEMA!" Alfred sanoi ja heitti valkoista lippua heiluttavaa Feliä pallolla ja sai tämän pudotettua. "Feli sinä pelasti hyvin mene nyt kentän viereen lepäämään." Ludwig sanoi ja taputti italialaisen päätä. Feli hymyili ja juoksi kentän laidalle istumaan. Juuri kun Ludwig oli heittämässä palloa kuului kauempaa huuto "HEEI! MIKÄ MENO?!". Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan ja näkivät Mathiaksen, Emilin, Lukaksen, Tinon ja Berwaldin kävelemässä kenttää kohti.

"Terve Mathias! Mitäs te täällä?" Gil kysyi. Mathias selitti, että hän oli ollut tylsistynyt asuntolassa istumiseen ja oli sitten päättänyt rahdata kaikki mukaan rannalle. "Teillä on näköjään peli menossa, kumpi on voitolla?" Matahias arvioi joukkueita katseellaan. "Tässä on menossa peli jossa on kyse elämästä ja kuolemasta.." Gil sanoi naureskellen ja vittoi Ludwigille, että he voisivat jatkaa. Ludwig heitti pallon Torista kohti, mutta tämä saikin pallon kiinni ja syötti sen Alfredille joka sai pudotettua Lovinon. "Lovino mi amor! Ei se mitään pelasit hyvin!" Antonio lohdutti. Lovi kirosi koko pelin mennessään kentän reunalle. "No niin Ludwig.. Meitä on täällä enää kaksi joten yritetään voittaa koko joukkueen puolesta!" Antonio sanoi ja hymyili. Ludwig hymyili ja heitti pallon. Alfred sai kopin ja heitti sen kentän takimmaisimpaan nurkkaan. Antonio syöksyi pallon perään ja sai sen kiinni. Hän heitti pallon ilmaan ja löi sen verkon yli. Toris seurasi katsellaan palloa, mutta yrityksestä huolimatta ei saanut sitä kiinni. Toris käveli kentän reunaan ja meni muiden joukkoon kannustamaan. "Nyt jäljellä ei ole enää jäljellä kuin me Artie. Pudotetaan ne!" Alfred sanoi raapi päätään ja huokaisi syvään. "Minä luulin selviäväni tästä naurettavuudesta ilman mitään, mutta minä en todellakaan aio hävitä tuolle espanjalaiselle tomaattihörhölle.." Arthur sanoi ja hymyili pirullisesti. Pelin finaali lähti käyntiin Alfredin syötöstä. Antonio luuli voivansa pudottaa Arthurin helposti, mutta britti osottautuikin yllättävän haastavaksi vastustajaksi. Arthurin syöttäessä ukkonen jyrähti. Kenenkään huomaamatta mustia pilviä oli kerääntynyt taivaalle ja pian alkoi sataa. "Hemmetti, joudumme ilmeisesti keskeyttämään pelin.." Antonio sanoi harmitellen. Kaikki ahtautuivat omien aurinkovarjojensa alle sateelta suojaan. Sade ei olisi muuten haitannut, mutta pelatessa kaikki olivat kuivuneet ja kylmässä sateessa olisi voinut vilustua. "Kesese~ minä en vilustu koskaan, mutta koska olen niin mahtava niin pidän teille seuraa" Gilbert selitti. "Niin kuulemma idiootit eivät sairastu" Ludwig sanoi ja kietoi omaan pyyhkeeseensä kylmästä hytisevän Felicianon. Gil alkoi valittaa siitä kuinka Ludwig on aina niin epäluuloinen ja että siitä kannattaisi päästä eroon niin elämänlaatu parantuisi.

"Olipa kiva pelata taas vaihteeksi jotain näin ulkona, vai mitä Artie?" Alfred sanoi hymyillen. Alfred piti brittiä sylissään ja heidän ympärillään oli viltti jonka Arthur oli tuonut mukanaan. "Al älä liiku muuten tee voi läikkyä.." Arthur sanoi ja siemaisi teetään. Alfred vain hymyili ja katseli poikaystävänsä teen juontia. "Saisinko maistaa?" Alfred kysyi lopulta ja Arthur katsoi tätä hämmästyneenä. "Sinä? Teetä? Minä luulin ettet sinä pidä siitä?" Arthur ojensi teekupin olkansa yli Alfredille. "En minä siitä kauheasti pidä, mutta en minä sitä vihaakkaan.". Arthur katseli kun aurinkovarjon reunoilta tippui raskaita pisaroita maahan. Äkkiä Arthur tunsi lämpimät huulet kaulaansa vasten ja punastui. "Al, ei nyt. Minähän sanoin, että ei julkisilla paikoilla.". Alfred katsoi brittiä koiranpentusilmillään. "No yksi suukko, ei muuta." Alfred hymyili ja antoi suukon Arthurille.

"Ihan tyhmää kun alkoi sataa juuri kun pääsimme tänne.." Mathias valitti. "No kyllä sää tästä voi vielä seljetä. Ukkoskuurot ovat yleisiä kesäisin." Tino sanoi ja kaivoi reppuaan. Lopulta hän löysi etsimänsä salmiakki askin. "Miten sä voit syödä noita?" Emil kysyi ja jatkoi angry birds:in pelaamista. "Salmiakki on hyvää! Eikö vain Berwald?". Berwald vain käänsi katseensa muualle ja Tino alkoi valittamaan siitä kuinka epäluuloisia ihmiset voivat olla. "Katsokaa sää selkenee!" Mathias huusi ja osoitti horisonttiin jossa mustien pilvien välistä paistoi aurinko. "Heeeei hyvät ihmiset!" Gil huusi ja juoksi pohjoismaisen viisikon viltille. "Tuletteko mukaan vesisotaan?" hän kysyi ja tietysti kaikki olivat heti mukana, mutta kellään ei ollut vesipyssyjä tai vesi-ilmapalloja mukana. "Älkää huolehtiko! Minä hoidan asian!" Gil sanoi ja lähti muualle.

"Bruder saanko kysyä yhtä asiaa?". Gil katsoi veljeään hymyillen "No?". "Mistä sinä olet saanut tämän kaiken?!" Ludwig sanoi osoittaen tavara paljoutta. Gil oli levittänyt heidän vilttinsä eteen valtavan määrän vesipyssyjä joita oli vesipistoolista alkaen kaiken kokoisia, lisäksi oli ainakin 3 ämpärillistä vesi-ilmapalloja. "Kesese~ Se on vain yksi mahtava salaisuus muiden joukossa! Mutta nyt jokainen ottaa itselleen aseet ja vesi-ilmapalloja ja aloitetaan sota! Pelihän menee hyvin yksinkertaisesti eli kaikki vastaan kaikki ja viimeisenä jäljellä oleva voittaa!". Jokainen otti oman mielensä mukaan itselleen aseita ja vesi-ilmapalloja. Ennen kuin peli aloitettiin jätettiin loput vesi-ilmapalloämpärit tiettyyn paikkaan osta niitä voisi hakea lisää. Roderich, joka ei osallistunut, aloitti lähtölaskennan " 5...". Kaikki juoksivat eri suuntiin rannalla. "4...", kaikkien onneksi rannalla oli monia pieniä pukukoppeja väijytys paikoiksi ja pari isompaa rakennusta missä oli suihkut ja toisessa oli kioski ja kahvila. "3...", kaikki piiloutuivat aluksi jonnekkin ja alkoivat miettiä ketä yrittäisivät pudottaa ensimmiseksi. "2..." Gilbert yritti liittoutua mm. Ludwigin kanssa, mutta tämä ei suostunut. "Bruder, tämähän oli kaikki vastaan kaikki peli, joten jos vielä kohta olet siinä minä tiputan sinut pelistä pois.." Ludwig sanoi ja Gilbert lähti pois valittaen. "1...", kaikki odottivat jännittyneenä aloitusta. "ALOITTAKAA!".

Muutamaan minuuttiin ei tapahtunut mitään ja oli aivan hiljaista. Sitten kuului pieni kiljaisu ja molemmat Vargasin veleksistä kävelivät läpimärkinä Roderichin luo. "Tehän tipuitte nopeasti. Kuka teidät tiputti?" Roderich kysyi ja ojensi molemmille pyyhkeet. "Emme tiedä! Meitä molempia ammuttiin selkään emmekä nähneet kuka se oli!" Feliciano selitti samalla kuivaten läpimärkää selkäänsä. Seuraavaksi kuului juoksu askelia kahvilan luona ja pian näkyi kun Mathias juoksi jotakuta karkuun. Hän juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaloistaan pääsi ja hyppäsi yhden pukukopin taakse piiloon. Emil juoksi pian myös pois kahvilan luota ja alkoi katsella ympärilleen. Samaan aikaan Mathias yritti saada Emilin tähtäimeensä. Mutta juuri kun hän oli painamassa liipaisinta hän kadotti Emilin näkyvistä. Hän vilkuili ympäriinsä etsien norjalaista. Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi aseen piipun takaraivoaan vasten. "Sinun pelisi loppui tähän" Emil sanoi ja painoi liipaisinta jolloin Mathiaksen hiukset ja paidan kaulus kastuivat vedestä. Mathias käveli masentuneena Roderichin ja Vargasien luo. "Kenen veikkaatte putoavan seuraavaksi?" Mathias kysyi. "Feliks varmaan.. Hän ei ole kovin hyvä tällaisissa peleissä." Roderich sanoi ja samalla suihkujen luota kuului huuto "Siis tää peli ei ole todellakaan mua varten ja siis on T-O-D-E-L-L-A epäreilua ampua selkään!". Roderich katsoi Mathiasta, joka nauroi suuttunelle Felikselle. Feliks valitti koko matkan kävellessään ja suuttui Mathiaksellekin kun tämä ei lopettanut nauramista. Porukkaa tippui pikkuhiljaa pois. Toris tippui melkein heti Feliksen jälkeen, Gilbert jäi Alfredin ansaan ja sai ainakin 5 vesi-ilmapalloa päähänsä ja joutui kävelemään ihan läpimärkänä Roderichin ja muiden luo. Mathias piruili Gilbertille siitä kuinka tämä oli langennut johonkin todella ilmiselvään ansaan. Gilbert piruili takaisin samalla mitalla, mutta sai pian otain muuta mietittävää kun Ludwig käveli hakemaan pyyhkeen Roderichilta. "Ve~ Ludwig kuka sinut tiputti?" Feliciano kysyi ja halasi saksalaista. "Tino sai ammuttua minua, kun olin etsimässä sopivaa väijytys paikkaa.". Kaikki katsoivat Ludwigia hämmästyneenä. "Bruder kuinka sinä annoit pikku Tinon ampua itseäsi? Kesesese~" Gil nauroi. "Vaikka Tino on pieni ja kiltti, hän on silti voittamaton tällaisissa peleissä. Hän on voittamaton tarkka-ampuja. Tiesittekö että hän käy välillä vapaa-ajallaan ampumaradalla harjoittelemassa?" Mathias kysyi ja kaikki katsoivat häntä naamat valkoisina kuin lakanat. Seuraavaksi pelistä pois tulivat Emil ja Lukas jotka olivat ampuneet toisiaan samaan aikaan ja sopineet toisilleen tasapelin. Peli jatkui pitkään ja lopulta pelissä olivat jäljellä enää Tino, Arthur ja Alfred. "Alfredia ei ole näkynyt vähään aikaan eli hän on varmaan jossain virittämässä jotain ansaa." Gilbert sanoi. "Mutta Arthuria ja Tinoakaan ei ole näkynyt vähään aikaan. Heistä ei kyllä tiedä mitä he suunnittelevat.." Elizaveta jatkoi ja katseli rakennuksia etsien jotain liikettä. Meni vähän aikaa ja oli aivan hiljaista, mutta sitten Alfred juoksi suihkurakennukselta etsien piiloa. Hän juoksi erään pukukopin luo, mutta juuri kun hän luuli olevansa turvassa Arthur käveli pukukopin takaa suoraan Alfredin eteen ja ampui tätä vesipistoolilla. "Arthur! Olisit edes vähän voinut sääliä!" Alfred valitti britille. "Et sinäkään säälinyt minua kun melkein lankesin yhteen ansoistasi. Mene nyt muiden luo ja odota pelin loppua niinkuin kiltit lapset." sanoi Arthur kävelessään Alfredin ohi ja antaen tälle suukon. Alfredin pää löi tyhjää, kun hän katsoi Arthurin juoksevan kahvilan luo ja heräsi vasta sitten kun Gil huusi, että tämän täytyi tulla pois pelikentältä. Alfredin kuivatessa paitaansa käveli Gil hänen luokseen "Oi oi, mikäs peli teillä on ton äkäisen britin kanssa menossa?". Alfred katsoi Gilbertiä hämmästyneenä. "Miten niin? Me olemme yhdessä onko siinä jotain outoa?" Al kysyi viattoman näköisenä Gililtä. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan Alfredia. Kukaan ei ollut tiennyt tästä mitään ja olihan se jotenkin mielenkiintoista kun tuollainen yliaktiivinen amerikkalainen ja melko äreä ja tosikko britti pääytyivät yhteen. "Niin siinä vain kävi." Alfred sanoi hymyillen ja nauroi sitten äänekkäästi miettiessään ääneen vesisodan lopputulosta. Pian kuului kaksi rääkäisyä.

Kumpikin Tino ja Arthur kävelivät jo pudonneiden luo hyvin masentuneet ilmeet kasvoillaan. "No? Kumpi voitti?" kaikki utelivat. Arthur mulkaisi äreästi amerikkalaista, "Ei kumpikaan , koska lankesimme johonkin Alfredin virittämistä ansoista..". "Ainiin! En muistanutkaan, että sinne jäi vielä yksi ansa.." Al sanoi ja nauroi perään. Arthur alkoi valittamaan tälle, että se on vastoin sääntöjä virittää ansoja pitkin pelikenttää, mutta Alfred intti vastaan että pelin ohjeistuksessa ei kielletty ansoja. Lopulta Roderichilla paloi kiinni ja hän huusi kurkku suorana, että sillä ei ole enää mitään väliä kun peli on kerran jo ohi.

Ilta alkoi jo hämärtyä ja kaikki alkoivat pakata tavaroitaan. Kaikki paitsi Gilbert joka suunnitteli taas kerran jotain. Melkein kaikki muut olivat jo lähdössä odottamaan asuntolalle vievää bussia, mutta Gilbert hiipi tavaroitaan kasaavan Roderichin taakse. Hän raahasi Roderichin meren rantaan ja oli jo heittämässä tämän mereen, mutta epäonnistui jälleen kerran Elizavetan takia. Sillä tämä pamautti Gilbertiä takaraivoon paistinpannulla ja ei, kukaan ei yhäkään tiedä mistä hän sen taikoi. Bussi pysäkillä kaikki vain juttelivat yhdessä päivän tapahtumista ja siitä kuinka koulun alkuun olisi enää vain alle viikko. "Tänä vuonna mahtava Gilbert kyllä aikoo tehdä mahtavimman pilan ikinä jäämättä siitä kiinni! Kesese~" Gilbert selitti kovaan ääneen ja tietysti Antonio oli heti mukana suunnittelemassa. He olivat jo soittamassa Francikselle kysyäkseen ideoita, kun Lovino loi Antoniota käsivarteen ja raahasi tämän kauas Gilbertistä ja alkoi nalkuttaa siitä kuinka Antonion ei tarvitse aina mennä peruna urpon idiootin veljen suunnitelmiin mukaan. Pian bussi tuli pysäkille ja poimi kaikki mukaan.


End file.
